cure to a war of loneliness
by shichikokuyama
Summary: Hayato Finch has been selected along with two other old team mates to help start a re population process during a chemical war fare. him along with the two other where injected with an unknown liquid soon after the injection they find out what it is.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue 'let the experiment begin

_The day was hot and bright. Not only did they have a high risk mission, they had been caught, and now he was running for his life._

_He took a sharp turn around a corner and abruptly ran in to something, while someone. The unknown threat quickly picked him up and started walking back the way he came. Within moments they entered a room and he was promptly thrown to the floor next to his team._

"_Here's the last one sir." a gruff voice rang throughout the room._

"_Good, good. The experiment can begin." a rough strange voice replied._

_He looked around the room trying desperately to find this strange man. He looked back at the big thug who now held a needle in his hand along with more rope. The threat advanced toward him grabbing his arms harshly and tying them roughly behind his back. He looked toward the SGT in charge of his team, fear blurred the edges of his vision as the needle was jammed into the back of his neck._

_The world around him spun before his mind lost consciences and his heart stopped._

Hayato Finch sat up in his bed with a start. He sighed and closed his eyes as he ran a hand over the spot where the needle had sunk in all those years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 ' unlucky bus ride'**

**Hayato was by all means not a weak man, and the bus ride to the base was starting to test his nerves.**

"**So miss corporal Finch.. Are you a nurse in training?"**

**Hayato definitely hated new recruits.**

"**No private Dan. I am not a nurse in training." he replied, irritation evident in his voice.**

"**Then what's a pretty girl like you doing on this here bus?" he asked smugly.**

"_**private**_ Dan, I would not suggest you go by my looks to test your safety." he said emphasizing the word private. 

"I have probably had stricter training then you my dear"

The punch that followed that remark could be heard over the loud roar of talking on the bus. Everyone turned to see a fuming Hayato standing over the poor new recruit.

"You see private Dan, I'm part of the special forces team, and we have training that would kill you within a day." Hayato sneered dangerously, looking down at the private." and for your information," the bus pulled to a stop on base. "I'm not a female." he turned toward the door and stalked off.

" YOU CALLED CORPORAL FINCH A GIRL?! A young SGT questioned hysterically. "Your lucky he didn't kill you!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 'bad news'**

"**It's nice to see you again Finch." an elder gentleman said as Hayato walked in to the room.**

"**It's nice to see you again too sir." Finch replied as he came to parade rest.**

"**Finch, we have a special mission for you and the… others." he said not knowing how to word his statement correctly.**

"**you mean those from my old team?" he asked unsure of the situation.**

"**yes, with the new conditions the war has caused and the need for an increase of births, those few on your team need to consider helping."**

"**Where would we be residing?" He knew he'd have to do it anyway so why not have his questions answered.**

"**on a safe deployed base."**

"**chief, your going to deplore us to get us pregnant?"**

"**our strongest, smartest, best-to-mate men are deployed, and the best nurses are with them." He said hurriedly.**

"**so your picking them too…" Hayato looked down sadly. "Fine I'll go pack my gear."**

"**your dismissed." with that, Hayato left the office and headed home.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 'a new view'

_He has frozen. His team was in danger because he made a stolid mistake. He had sent someone to advance without checking the area before moving. The cacophonous shrill of the alarm was a constant reminder of that mistake and the danger that followed._

"_RUN!!!" even to him it sounded full of consternation. He watched as his team took off to find over long enough to find an escape route. Within moments everyone made a mad dash for the hallway, but within minutes half of his team was gone and he watched horrified as one of his members was hit by a gun and quickly dragged off._

_All of a sudden his vision blurred and he was lost to the world._

_As he came to he noticed his arms were bound together. He looked around and seen almost all of his team. Finch was missing an he could find no signs of him being there. As if on cue, a gruff looking man walked in the room holding Finch, and promptly throw him to the floor quickly bounding him._

"_here's the last one sir." the man said to no one in particular._

"_good, good. The experiment can begin." came a rough reply._

_He watched in horror as a long needle was stuck in between Finch's neck, then Finch became limp._

Daiki Lancaster sat up in bed hurriedly, drenched in sweat, and breathing heavily. He ran his hand through his hair as he sighed trying to get rid of the lingering thoughts.


End file.
